


Blue Flames

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I wrote the forever ago, M/M, Prompto takes care of Ignis, but I forgot about it!, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: After Noctis goes into the Crystal, Ignis falls apart.Prompto helps bandage the pieces.





	Blue Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago for sravon over on tumblr!

"Hey, Iggy. I got you something to eat."

Prompto adjusted the lunch tray in his hands, trying to not feel as useless as he was sure he looked. At least Ignis couldn't see him to make comment about how big the purple splotches under his eyes were, how his hands shook, or even the way his eyes seemed to be permanently red.

He didn't even bother to try and hide it with the others, and Gladio had taken off again to try and find a way to crack open the Crystal.

But Prompto knew, just like Ignis did, that it was futile.

Noctis wasn't coming back. Not now.

Not yet.

(Maybe not ever?)

Prompto waited for a moment for Ignis to say something, to make a pun or quip, but the puns had long ago dried up, and all that was left was silence. Uncomfortable, unending silence.

How long had it been since Ignis had said anything more than a grunt? It must have been...

It must have been since that last day, when Noct had gone into the Crystal. He had screamed himself hoarse, begging and bartering, pleading and swearing to a Crystal that did not care, to a god that did not not listen. His anger was like fire and fury, the heat of blue flames that look almost cold to the touch.

Prompto hadn't done much better. He had cried and screamed and Gods, he shot every bullet he had into Ardyn Izunia's back. Gladio tried to chip away at the Crystal with his sword and Ignis...

Ignis had cut his hands into purple, trying to rip the shards away with sheer might alone. He called his daggers, his flame, but nothing worked.

Noctis was gone, and with him so were they.

Prompto didn't know what it was like to be blind, but he did know exactly what it was like to be lost, to not know left from right, up from down, reality from fantasy. But he did know that he was human, that he was hurting, and that anything he felt.... Gods, Ignis must have been feeling a thousand-fold.

"Ignis, c'mon. Say something?"

"Something."

Prompto sighed as he slowly shuffled into the room. "Guess I was asking for that, huh?"

Ignis said nothing, only turning in his bed, away from Prompto.

"Look, Iggy. I've got some food here. Do you think.... can you sit up?"

Ignis didn't seem like he was even breathing.

"You've got to eat, Ignis."

Nothing.

"Ignis... I'm worried about you."

Prompto maybe hadn't been the closest with Ignis before Altissia, but after, when Noctis and Gladio were at one another's throats and Ignis was so silent, just as he was now, Prompto had seen something of himself in Ignis.

He knew what this pain was. He knew it like he thought no one else would ever understand.

"Noctis... Noctis wouldn't want us to be like this."

Noctis... Noctis didn't want anything, not right now. He was in a Crystal, hidden under magic and stone and Ignis's blood.

"At least.... At least let me change your bandages."

This made Ignis turn onto his back and rest his hands against his stomach. Prompto and Gladio both tried to get Ignis to take a potion, but Ignis had refused. It was too much like Noctis, and even feeling the can in his hand made him dissolve into shudders.

Panic attacks. That was what the doctor called them, and he suggested that Ignis feel the pain of letting them heal. Forcing him to be healed with magic... that would just make it so much worse.

Prompto slowly walked to the bed, letting the tray rest on the other bed—it would have been Noctis's bed, if he were still there.

None of this was fair. None of this was right.

Prompto tried to take the edge out of his voice as he reached forward, letting Ignis feel his hands slowly go from the wrist down to the white gauze. Thankfully it looked clean, and that at least meant that the nails Ignis had ripped off in his panic were beginning to finally heal.

"The pain, is it bad today?"

Nothing.

"Well, at least you're doing better than Cor. Cid got so pissed he chucked his wrench at Cor. Hit him right in the head. Never thought I would live to see the day where Cor the Immortal would be bested by a wrench. Cid's still got a nasty throw, though. Guess I get why they gave him a blunt object."

Prompto didn't say why Cor had gotten a wrench to the head, and he was happy Ignis didn't answer.

The last thing he needed to know about was the suicide mission Cor and Gladio wanted to go on...

"And the nights are getting longer, but... I guess you already knew that. They've been talking about it a lot on the radio, right?"

Prompto slowly slid the bandages away, staring down at pulpy fingers and half-grown, jagged nails.

It was nothing like Ignis's hands before. It was absolutely nothing like the soft, supple skin and the strong grip Prompto had seen so many times before. His perfectly trimmed nails were nothing but shattered remnants, and it looked so much like the edge of the Crystal that Prompto had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from crying out.

"Iggy.... Please... Please, just talk to me. I... I don't know what to do."

He didn't want to beg, and it felt wrong. While Noctis had been his best friend since high school, Ignis had been with Noctis almost his entire life.

And Prompto knew that there was nothing he could do to fix this, to make Ignis feel even the most scant amount of comfort, but Prompto tried.

He was gentle when he raised Ignis's hand to his cheek, hoping that Ignis could feel his wet eyelids and puffy skin, to know and understand that he was suffering, too. That even in that moment, even in his own pain, he wanted Ignis to know that he wasn't alone.

"I'm not going anywhere, Iggy. I promise."

Prompto wasn't the best with words, but he was able to express more with just pressing his lips gently against the tops of Ignis's hands.

Blue flames burned dark, but they burned hot.

And for the first time since Noctis disappeared, Ignis allowed himself to cry.


End file.
